


I'll make the new Iron Wall out of you

by Saku015



Series: Haikyuu Libero Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Disney, Disney References, Disney Songs, Gen, Haikyuu Libero Week 2018, Make a Man Out of You (Mulan Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Firday afternoon practice is always hard, so Sakunami and Kogane decide to make it easier with Mai's help.





	I'll make the new Iron Wall out of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 2: Music.

”At Friday afternoon practice, everyones’ spirits are so low!” Koganegawa complained while stowing rice into his mouth during lunch break.

”It is quite understandable, Kogane-kun,” Sakunami said, lowering his own chopsticks. ”It is Friday after all and no one likes to stay in school longer than necessary.” Koganegawa gave him a look. ”…only volleyball idiots like you.”

”We should do something, Saku-kun!” Kogane said with a determined fire in his eyes. ”That practice is always ends with Futakuchi-senpai and coach yelling at us at the same time.” Kogane shivered because of the thought – those two could be really scary together when they wanted to be.

Sakunami touched his chin. There was something in what Kogane said. He wanted his teammates to feel good and that the practice would go smooth even on the last day of the week as well. He only had no idea how they could do it.

”Hey, guys!” They heard a female voice and when they turned towards it, they saw their second year manager walking towards their table. A huge smile appeared on Kogane’s face and he started to wave to the girl.

”Mai-chan! Over here!” He shouted and Sakunami rolled his eyes. As if she did not see them.  


”What are you two talking about?” Mai asked after sitting down to an empty seat.

”We have been discussing the problem with the Friday afternoon practice, Nametsu-san,” Sakunami said, using formalities. Mai sighed – she hoped that Saku-kun would warm up to her more. ”Have you got any idea what to do?”

”Hmmm…” Mai hummed with a thoughtful expression. ”When I am down, music always helps me.”

”THIS IS A GREAT IDEA!” Kogane said, slamming his hand to the table – making both Sakunami and M ai flinch a bit. ”Do you have any song suggestion, Mai-chan?” A mischievous grin appeared on the girl’s face. Sakunami gulped and Kogane leaned forward in anticipation.

”I have just the perfect song for our team.”

 

On that Friday, things were not any better. The team preformed poorly and Futakuchi was on the edge of tearing his own hair out. Aone patted him on the shoulder, but it did not provide much help for his psyche. 

”Where is Nametsu anyway?” He asked with an exasperated sigh. Kogane and Sakunami giggled at the same time and Futakuchi narrowed his eyes. ”Hey, if you two know something, tell it in this instance!” He ordered when the gym’s door opened. Mai walked in the gym with a tape recorder under her arm and Futakuchi raised his eyebrows. ”What is that for?”

”You will see~” Mai said and Futakuchi had an uneasy feeling because of her tone. Mai plugged the recorder in then opened it. She took a CD out of her bag and put it in.

”Why did you bring music?” Their coach asked cautiously.

”This team needs to be hyped up,” Mai answered as if it was the clearest thing in the world. She switched the recorder on. 

As soon as he heard the well known melody, Futakuchi face palmed himself. He just could not believe it! Mai really brought…

”Really? A Disney song?” He asked in total helplessness, feeling his every last bit of strength and patience leaving his body.

”Why? I love this song,” Obara said and more people nodded as well.

”All right, people! Let’s practice!” Kogane exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

”OSU!” Came the answer in sync from every direction and the players returned to the court.

Futakuchi looked at Aone for help, but his friend only poked his head towards the recorder, then nodded. Futakuchi threw his arms into the air in total defeat. In a situation where even Aone was against him, there was nothing more he could do.


End file.
